I Will Always Come For You
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: *SkyeWard:) Takes place after AC talked to Ward at the end of "A Fractured House" Skye goes down to the vault and tells Ward something that he never thought he would ever hear.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel: AoS, if I did, Ward would not have been an idiot and blah, blah, blah…I love his stupid badass anyway and I forgive him.**

***SkyeWard will happen soon…they belong together…its fate.**

**Takes place at the end of S2. Ep.6**

I forgave Ward a long time ago and I knew that all he was trying to do was protect the team in the end. What happened to FitzSimmons wasn't his fault and I knew that he would rather die than ever hurt me. I read his whole file, even the missing parts and understood what he went through. I've experienced it first- hand. The fact that DC was handing him over to his brother made me sick, Ward has never lied to me and I believe him, I believe in him. There is nothing I can do to stop this from happening, but there is a way I can help him. And I'll be damned if I don't try, Grant Ward still means everything to me, even though the only way DC would let me down to the vault to talk to him was if I remained a complete bitch to him and acted like I could care less about him. Whenever I went down there, I wore a mask and turned into May, but my eyes held everything and Ward could see it, he knew not to react.

Before I went down there to talk to Ward I made sure all the cameras were on a loop so no one would suspect a thing. I heard everything DC said to Grant down there, and I was angry at him for saying it. Grant was still a part of this family and when this is over I'll make sure DC knows where I stand.

I unlocked the door and ran down the stairs and then lifted the barrier. Ward would never hurt me. He did look surprised to see me though.

"Skye, what are you doing down here?" he asked softly, sitting down on his cot. I grimaced, this better not be the last time I see him. I sucked in a breath and wiped my eyes.

"You have to escape custody Grant. I am so sorry it's come to this, that AC is handing you over. There was nothing I could do. _You have to escape_," I told him seriously looking him right in the eyes. He looked stunned and confused.

"Why? I thought you hated me. What's changed?" he asked in a flat monotone. I groaned, dropped the barrier and stepped into his cell. Ward looked shocked that I would do something so reckless then crossed his arms over his chest. Damn, he still looked the same, except he had a beard that made him ruggedly handsome and his big, strong arms that always made me feel safe.

I walked up to him and started poking him in his firm chest with my pointer finger, glaring at his stupid ass, "Damnit Ward! Are you really that oblivious? I don't fucking hate you, okay? Quite the opposite actually," I said a little breathless getting all worked up. He was pissing me off and I needed him to escape.

"_What?_" he said incredulous, still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his gorgeous face. Great. I had to prove it for him to believe me. I didn't mind though. He's going to malfunction. I did the only thing I could think of; fisting the front of his shirt in my hands I pulled him down and crashed my lips to his. When I started to pull away, he recovered from his short circuit and kissed me back, with everything he had. I smiled into the kiss and the pulled away, resting my forehead against his.

"Would I have done that if I hated you Ward?" I asked him slightly breathless. His eyes were wide in wonder and he let out a shaky breath.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I love you Grant and I forgave you a while ago. I just had to be a heartless bitch for the past four months or I wouldn't have been allowed down here. I understand your actions Grant. But we don't have time for a heart to heart. They'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Okay Skye," he said and I sighed in relief, hugging him tight.

"Whatever you do Grant, I will always be on your side even if I can't always show it," I said smiling up at him, he smiled back and held me close to his chest. "If you plan to cross Christian off and your parents' for what they've done; make it look like an accident and get a confession of what he's done," I told him quietly, I knew whatever's coming to them, they deserved sevenfold. Ward tightened his grip on me and I could feel his tears falling into my hair. Gently, I reached up and wiped them away.

"Thank-you Skye, for not giving up on me, even though I don't deserve you; I love you too, you're all that I have," he whispered softly in my ear and then something else occurred to me. _The idiot! He's going to do something really stupid…shit._

"Listen to me very carefully Agent Ward, I know what you're going to do once you escape. You're going to confront your brother and your family. Deal with them and then you're going to go undercover with HYDRA," he looked at me stunned, his eyes wide and incredulous. When he composed himself, he cleared his throat. I glared at him.

"_Shut up Ward!_ I am not done," I took a breath and tightened my fists in the back of his shirt, pulling him closer, "Don't you fucking dare get yourself killed out there. Do you understand? If you need help you are going to ask for it. Promise me."

"How the hell did you know all that Skye?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I am not an idiot Grant. I know you better than anyone and watch out for my father. I know what happened and he wants revenge on everyone for what they did to my mother. He won't hesitate to hurt the people I care about to get me to come to him. Don't give him any idea that you love me Ward, and don't give him any inkling that I love you back. If anything ever happened to you, I'd tear the universe apart. You know how to do your job, you're the best Specialist there is and I know that you're doing this for me so if you come back in less than pristine condition; I will kick your ass all the way to kingdom come. One more thing, do not let that psycho Whitehall brainwash you, blow your cover if you have to and get the hell out of there. _Please don't die._"

Ward kissed the top of my head and then held my face in his hands, "I promise I'll be careful. I won't let anything happen to me. But you have to promise me something in return," he said, staring at me intently. I nodded, "Be careful, when I come back I do not want to find out that something happened to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Agent Ward Sir. I understand," I said grinning and saluting him. He was not amused.

"I'm serious Skye. You're all I have. Please don't leave me," he pleaded, his eyes beseeching.

"Don't worry about me Grant. I can take care of myself. I promise."

We held each other for another 5 minutes and then it was time for me to go. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew that I had to.

"Grant, I love you, please be careful. I'll be watching your ass," I teased, that got a rare megawatt smile from him.

"You'll be watching my ass? Well rookie, I'll be watching yours and I love you too. More than anything," he said back, a shy smile on his handsome face. I took his hand and squeezed.

"I'll be seeing you soon Ward. Don't you dare leave me either."

"I promise," he replied, squeezing my hand back.

"Don't get caught Ward, I don't care if my life is in danger. If anything ever happened to you and it was because of me; I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You mean the world to me Grant Douglas Ward, so don't you dare let HYDRA catch on to what you're doing. But, if you do get caught, I will know and I will come for you or I'll die trying," I said vigorously, looking him in the eyes and kissed him one last time. I knew I'd be seeing him again soon, but still. He's such an amazing kisser. I pulled away and smiled sadly at him. It was going to be hard letting him go out there on his own, without backup.

"When I see you again, I'll tell you everything because I not only understand what you went through, I have lived it," I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "One more thing," I walked up to him and handed him a burner phone.

"If you don't check in with me at least every 24 hours; I will assume something happened and come for your robot ass," I said firmly. Ward's eyes narrowed and he frowned at me, I put my hand up and silenced him.

"You can't stop me Turbo, I will always have your back. No matter what."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, placing the phone in the back of his pants, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay rookie, you have my word," he said. I nodded my affirmation and turned to walk back up the stairs. Ward's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I swear I will come back Skye. Trust me."

"I never stopped Grant. I knew you were just trying to protect everyone the best you could. I was just angry and hurt, but when I found out the real truth; you gained it back. Be careful. I love you."

He nodded and smiled back at me, "I'll never get tired of hearing that, you're the first person to ever say it to me, you're the first person to ever mean it. I love you too and if I hear that you're in some kind of trouble, I'll come for you. I'll always come for you," he said in his Agent Grant Ward voice. I believed him. He would never let me down.

"I know," I replied, "Remember what I said." He nodded and gave me a half grin. I prayed to the gods that we'd make it through this, gave him one last longing look and then headed up the stairs and out the door.

Everything will work out.

**Please read and review, I love reading your thoughts and opinions.**

**-S**


End file.
